The present invention relates to medical devices and methods. More specifically, the invention relates to intervertebral prosthetic discs and methods of preserving limited motion upon removal of an intervertebral disc.
Back pain takes an enormous toll on the health and productivity of people around the world. According to the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons, approximately 80 percent of Americans will experience back pain at some time in their life. In the year 2000, approximately 26 million visits were made to physicians' offices due to back problems in the United States. On any one day, it is estimated that 5% of the working population in America is disabled by back pain.
One common cause of back pain is injury, degeneration and/or dysfunction of one or more intervertebral discs. Intervertebral discs are the soft tissue structures located between each of the thirty-three vertebral bones that make up the vertebral (spinal) column. Essentially, the discs allow the vertebrae to move relative to one another. The vertebral column and discs are vital anatomical structures, in that they form a central axis that supports the head and torso, allow for movement of the back, and protect the spinal cord, which passes through the vertebrae in proximity to the discs.
Discs often become damaged due to wear and tear or acute injury. For example, discs may bulge (herniate), tear, rupture, degenerate or the like. A bulging disc may press against the spinal cord or a nerve exiting the spinal cord, causing “radicular” pain (pain in one or more extremities caused by impingement of a nerve root). Degeneration or other damage to a disc may cause a loss of “disc height,” meaning that the natural space between two vertebrae decreases. Decreased disc height may cause a disc to bulge, facet loads to increase, two vertebrae to rub together in an unnatural way and/or increased pressure on certain parts of the vertebrae and/or nerve roots, thus causing pain. In general, chronic and acute damage to intervertebral discs is a common source of back related pain and loss of mobility.
When one or more damaged intervertebral discs cause a patient pain and discomfort, surgery is often required. Traditionally, surgical procedures for treating intervertebral discs have involved discectomy (partial or total removal of a disc), with or without interbody fusion of the two vertebrae adjacent to the disc. When the disc is partially or completely removed, it is necessary to replace the excised disc material with natural bone or artificial support structures to prevent direct contact between hard bony surfaces of adjacent vertebrae. Oftentimes, pins, rods, screws, cages and/or the like are inserted between the vertebrae to act as support structures to hold the vertebrae and any graft material in place while the bones permanently fuse together. One typical fusion procedure involves inserting a “cage” between the vertebrae to maintains the space usually occupied by the disc and prevent the vertebrae from collapsing and impinging the nerve roots. The cage is used in combination with bone graft material (either autograft or allograft) such that the two vertebrae and the graft material will grow together over time forming bridging bone between the two vertebrae. The fusion process of growing bridging bone between the vertebrae typically takes 6-12 months after surgery. During in this time external bracing (orthotics) may be required. External factors such as smoking, osteoporosis, certain medications, and heavy activity can prolong or even prevent the fusion process. If fusion does not occur, patients may require reoperation.
A more recent alternative to traditional fusion is total disc replacement or TDR. TDR provides the ability to treat disc related pain without fusion provided by bridging bone, by using a movable, implantable, artificial intervertebral disc (or “disc prosthesis”) between two vertebrae. A number of different artificial intervertebral discs are currently being developed. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0021146, 2005/0021145, and 2006/0025862, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe artificial intervertebral discs with mobile bearing designs. Other examples of intervertebral disc prostheses are the LINK® SB Charité disc (provided by DePuy Spine, Inc.) MOBIDISC® (provided by LDR Medical (www.ldrmedical.fr)), the BRYAN Cervical Disc (provided by Medtronic Sofamor Danek, Inc.), the PRODISC® or PRODISC-C® (from Synthes Stratec, Inc.), the PCM disc (provided by Cervitech, Inc.), and the MAVERICK® disc (provided by Medtronic Sofomor Danek). Although existing disc prostheses provide advantages over traditional treatment methods, many patients are not candidates for any of these artificial discs due to facet degeneration, instability, poor bone strength, previous surgery, multi-level disease, and pain sources that are non-discogenic. Today patients with these conditions are treated by fusion. However, with some of these conditions it may be possible to use an intervertebral disc instead of fusion if the disc provided less than a full range of motion.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved disc and method for preserving motion and maintaining disc spacing between two vertebrae after removal of an intervertebral disc which provides some limited motion, but less than a full range of motion. Ideally, such improved method and disc would achieve desired stability and maintain spacing between the adjacent vertebrae with a limited range of motion.